This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Many aging genes have been found from unbiased screens in model organisms. Genetic interventions promoting longevity are usually quantitative, while in many other biological fields (e.g. development) null mutations alone have been very informative. Therefore, in the case of aging the task is larger and the need for a more efficient genetic search strategy is especially strong.